


Progression

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [105]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropology, Colonization, Gen, History, Poetry, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Definecivilized





	Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 29, 2018

Define  _civilized_

Civilization—society

Culture groups

What is being civilized?

Who decides, and why?

It matters by choice, by decision

By concentrated effort and violent force

.

Define  _civilization_

Its purpose, its aim

A creation of who, for who

When, where, why—

Basic questions

 _The_  basic questions

With no answer despite millennia of thought

.

Tell me what  _civilized_  is

Its purpose, its aim

Its reason of invention

What it was created for

Who it was created by

.

Ask: why do you ask?

Are you civilized enough to wonder?

Civilization is need for thought—

Thought civilizes

Be civilized, have thought

.

You are nothing before civilization.

A beast—

A beast? Define  _beast_

Tell me:

Who are you to  _civilize_  me?

.

Define  _civilized_

 


End file.
